


Burning Lights (Pyra, Mythra & Pneuma x Reader)

by BritishGuy54



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, The Aegis becomes real, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishGuy54/pseuds/BritishGuy54
Summary: When you're just relaxing in the night, a sudden appearance from the legendary Aegis(es) brings in the possibility for an interesting night.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Homura | Pyra/Pneuma/Reader, Hikari | Mythra/Reader, Homura | Pyra/Reader, Pneuma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Burning Lights (Pyra, Mythra & Pneuma x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Notices:
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Characters are owned by Nintendo and Monolithsoft.
> 
> This is a non-canon work. I may revisit the work now and again to edit and improve the work whenever I feel like it.

During a warm, spring night, in the suburbs, you was resting in your bed, where you were playing Xenoblade Chronicles 2 once more. It was one of your favourite games, and this was your fourth time around. Playing through the game again made you feel happy, for multiple reasons. For one, you liked the sense of adventure you got. Travelling around Alrest was relaxing and put you in a calm mood. Secondly, was the characters. You had... more than a crush on the Legendary Aegis known as Pyra and Mythra. You never had a girlfriend, and quite frankly, you weren't interested. But Pyra and Mythra made you feel feelings no one else made you feel. You even decided to get dakimakuras of the three Aegises, including Pneuma. It wasn't too long until your dad found them, where he understood what you were feeling and let you be.

You laid in bed, spending time wondering how life would be if the Aegises were real. Would they like you? Hate you? Not even bother with you? You really did want them to be real, but if life said "fuck no", you went along with it. You snuggled your body pillows tightly, trying to beat Artifice Aion for good. You did it, you beat the game, but something odd happened. Earlier, your dad had told you there was an odd storm approaching, with some sort of purple, plasma like substance, which had merged with typical lightning when a meteorite was about to strike Earth, but it had disintegrated in the clouds. When the lightning striked, it hit your house, where it supercharged your electrical supply, including your Switch. There was now an odd white light being emitted from your Nintendo Switch, and you huddled against your bedroom wall, only for a light beam to blast from the Switch.

You were fretting for your life when you recognised a pair of red boots, and a pair of white boots now on the floor, as if someone was standing there. You recognised those shoes as belonging to Pyra and Mythra, where their legs, torso, and then heads appeared in front of you. You couldn't believe it. The two ladies you had pined over for years now, were now real, in your bedroom, with you hugged to the bedroom wall. Then, Pyra started talking.

"I love you Re-"

She stopped suddenly. You wondered what was wrong with her. Or more specifically, what was wrong with you. Mythra then opened her mouth.

"What's going on? You're not Rex."

"Um... I know..." You said nervously, from this moment being the biggest in your life. "May I explain what's going on?"

Mythra and Pyra looked at each other, with Mythra saying a confused "Sure..."

Once you explained the situation you were in, with the odd lightning storm and your supercharged electrical supply, you saw that, yes, they were real, retaining their anime-like features, Core Crystal, and even their swords. You explained how they weren't in Alrest anymore, including how Rex really was just a vessel for the player to control. Mythra understood, feeling like their journey had been surprisingly easy. Pyra however, started to cry, as she grew to really like Rex.

"Hmmm, okay." Mythra said. "Sorry for intruding in your room."

"That's okay." You replied.

"It's... sad to think Rex was nothing more than a pawn to control." Pyra said, as she began to tear up.

"Hey, don't worry..." You put your arm around Pyra (who's armour was surprisingly warm) to cheer her up. "Um... I know it's tough when everything you know is a lie..."

Pyra looked at you, saying "Thank you," and giving you a nice, warm hug.

Mythra was rubbing her eyes as she really wanted a rest. "Hey you two, um... I think we need to sleep, eh? I'm exhausted," She went to get within the bedsheets, when she found your dakimakuras, screaming, "What is this?!"

You blushed intensely as Mythra stared at you, Pyra had her hands over her mouth, and your dakimakuras were in full view of the Aegis girls, but you decided to explain your feelings to them. After that, Pyra forgave you, while Mythra called you a pervert (and forgave you too). Then Pyra started talking, "If you love us that much, why don't we... let you have fun."

Mythra's eyes blared, shouting "Are you serious?"

You looked back while incredibly flustered, as Pyra was suggesting that you, her and Mythra have a three-way. "Are you sure?" You asked. "What about Rex?"

Pyra replied with, "Well, you did say Rex was just a vessel you controlled, meaning... you are Rex, right?"

"She makes a good point." Mythra added.

You couldn't even move as Pyra and Mythra disintegrated their armour, leaving their remaining clothes on. Your erection grew, to an average 6 1/2 inches, ready for a night with the Blades you wanted to bone for years. Pyra approached your bed, and let you sit down, as you took down your trousers. "Just so you girls know, this is my first time..."

"Let's begin with a nice boobjob, yeah?" Pyra placed her big, soft breasts around your cock. "We don't know everything about this, but we know the basics. This is our first time too. So... Are you ready for this?” Pyra asked.

You nodded, as you almost came right there from the feeling of her tits around your dick, but you restrained the feeling, with Mythra hopping onto your bed, giving you a nice massage on the shoulders.

"You better not cum quickly." She said in a stern tone. "I want to have a chance to use it for myself."

You nodded, as Pyra was bouncing her breasts up and down your shaft, feeling happy your dream came true, but you did want more than sex, such as going to the local restaurant, or the park. Back to topic, you felt very pleasured, but you couldn't resist, letting your semen cover Pyra's tits, along with her neck, your stomach, and an odd strand that hit Mythra right in the face. Pyra licked some of the cum near her, as she enjoyed the boobjob she gave you very much.

"Mmmm..." Pyra hummed as she cleaned the semen with her Aegis powers. "That was great (Y/N), thanks!"

Something odd that happened was you had two ether strands emanating from your chest, connecting to Pyra and Mythra respectively. "What the...? Am I... your driver now?"

"Yep." Mythra said. "With that, our emotions are in tune, and I think you know the rest. How many times did you say you played that game? You'd know by now."

You nodded in response to Mythra's comment, and a new power was given to you. Your shaft glowed with an emerald light and you asked what was happening.

"With this, your libido has been increased, along with your durability." Pyra said, as she swapped places with Mythra.

"Nice! My turn! I think I'll give you a nice blowjob, eh?" Mythra said as she put her lips around your shaft, taking it in to pleasure you right there.

You felt incredibly pleasured by Mythra's oral ability, along with Pyra kissing your neck and massaging you. You went on for around 5 minutes before you came in Mythra's mouth, which she didn't exactly call you out on being a pervert. With you and the two Aegises feeling horny, Pyra asked you to fuck her while you ate Mythra's pussy. The two laying next to each other being pleasured by you turned you on immensely. You thrusted into Pyra, feeling her pussy please your cock, along with you pleasing Mythra down under.

After that finished, the two switched, with the same happening again. Feeling Mythra's walls crumble with your dick, and pleasing Pyra immensely. Once you came in both of them, they started glowing, and you covered your eyes as the unthinkable happened.

There she was, green hair and all, Pneuma. The true form the Aegis, begging you to fuck her. She approached you, then kissing you, as she stroked your shaft. You then let her settle her pussy around your dick.

She rode your shaft as you two made out, kissing while you clenched her buttocks, and she had her arms around your neck, refusing to let you go. After around 10 minutes of bonding time, she let go of your lips and breathed heavily against you, but she wanted to say something.

"(Y/N)... I just want to say... I love you..." Pneuma said as her breasts pressed against your chest.

You replied with, "I love you too... I always have..." as the both of you continued fucking each other for around 15 minutes, as she pounded hard against your shaft. You realised that this was the absolute longest you had ever lasted being sexually pleasured by anyone (which for you, was your hand most of the time).

“Please (Y/N)… do it inside…” Pneuma moaned.

"Are... y-you... sure?" You asked, feeling a bit tired from the sex you had.

"Y-yes... please..." Pneuma moaned, as she almost orgasmed there, holding it back.

You nodded in response to her plea, continuing to fuck her, as you pierced into her further, pleasing the both of you.

"(Y/N)... I'm about to..."

"I know... me... too..."

When you both finally came, the both of you orgasmed so loudly, making the neighbourhood wonder what the hell is happening. Plus, Pneuma had to split into Pyra and Mythra.

"That was... amazing..." Mythra said while panting, crawling up to your side and laying down.

"I really loved that..." Pyra said as she cuddled you in bed, along with Mythra.

You looked at both of them and wondered, "What the fuck is Dad going to say about this?" You simply wanted to go to bed and said "Well, this is the best thing that ever happened to me." You and the girls drifted asleep that night knowing now, those girls would love you forever, and you couldn't be happier.

THE END.


End file.
